Today it is known to use door operating mechanisms, especially for double hinged doors for refrigerator cars, where the operating mechanism comprises one vertical shaft with pins cooperating with keeper members at the top and at the bottom. The handle is horizontally secured to one door.
In principle said door operating mechanism comprises two eccentric pins which cooperate with keeper members at the top and at the bottom. Said door operating mechanism is manufactured from up to approximately 30 individual components.
See for example according to U.S. Pat. No. 1,925,234, U.S. Pat. No. 1,952,112, U.S. Pat. No. 1,956,679, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,297,007.
None of the above mentioned door operating mechanisms are actuated by the elastic force occuring in the vertical shaft when secured to a number of clamps on the door.